


Seraphine

by Adaney



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: Your mother always had thoughts about what you would be, but they were just thoughts.





	Seraphine

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Oct 11, 2018

Your mother always had thoughts about what you would be, but they were just thoughts. She wanted you proper, she wanted you sitting pretty in a chair for men to look at at their leisure without your input, for you to bite your tongue and be the beautiful little girl she knew you could be. It wasn’t a wonder to you why your siblings had been quick to leave the house, but the excuses you remember them giving them leaves your mouth sour. Honor had aspirations unbefitting of a good woman according to your mother, so she’d left. Really, she’d been forced to leave but it felt like she was leaving you more than anything.

Tallys was what your mother really wanted, but she’d missed the boat. It didn’t matter how still she sat or how nice she was to the men your mother paraded about as possible husbands because you were the ticket that was going to improve the standing of your family. With the way she acted she must have thought your name was actually worth something with your father bedridden and your only immediate family estranged by an act of her hand. She didn’t listen to reason and any errant thought you expressed was your mind going to waste because  _ good girls kept quiet _ . 

It took you too long to find your way out of that house and end up as exactly what your mother hadn’t wanted you to be. If you were a courtesan, what of it? If you were any negative label she applied to you, what of it? What of it if you were able to live in the way that you wanted and enjoy yourself only by bruising the egos of fragile men in controlled environments? All the better that they paid you to enact such bitterness on them, and all the more that they found your “act” convincing. Unfortunate for them that your aspirations were as unbefitting of a good woman as your sister’s.


End file.
